


Do You Remember?

by betweentwopines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ghost Padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentwopines/pseuds/betweentwopines
Summary: A short poem from Padmé's perspective after the events of Revenge of the Sith. What Padmé wants to say to Anakin, if only she could.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Do You Remember?

do you remember?   
do you remember the moments   
before stars turned to ashes before your eyes?   
do you remember me   
when you make planets bleed?   
do you remember us  
back before you lost my trust?   
do you remember days in a field of flowers  
or are you blinded by your great powers?   
do you remember holding me close  
or is that too harsh a pain to expose?   
do you remember when I asked you to come back,   
to stay by my side and never launch another attack?   
do you remember the fiery red?  
could you feel my dread?   
do you remember breaking my heart   
as you pushed our souls farther and farther apart?   
do you remember those accusations   
that rocked our very foundations?   
do you remember when I was worth less   
than your success?   
do you remember why you left me for dead in the heat of lava   
fighting your friend and in the end only causing your own trauma?  
do you remember my enduring faith in you?   
do you remember my hope in you?   
do you remember my love  
or have you forgotten me and everything I believed in?   
do you ever think about what could’ve been?   
do you think of how if only you’d seen the light,   
even covered by the despair of the night,  
you wouldn’t have to remember me   
because I would be right by your side? 

-Padmé Amidala (ghost) to Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader


End file.
